Boondocks: Becoming 'Man' of the House
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: When Jazmine get's what she believes to be a full figure button, she ends up surprised when she get's something other than a great looking body. One-shot sequel will be done in future.


Boondocks: Becoming 'Man of the House'

Written by Silent Soul Ken SSK  
**A/N: Due to recent times I will be taking in commissions for stories and one-shots. My pricing's are on my tumblr please look and for one person don't worry about what you asked me I won't ask anything for that. Also please rate and review this story.  
**

* * *

Jazmine Dubois hummed as she rode in her mom's car speeding down the road buildings flashing past. The car stopped at a stop light and Jazmine could see that they were in a shopping district. "Hey mom can we stop around here?" Sarah Dubois turned her head slightly her eyes focusing on her daughter.

"What for?" She asked.

"I wanna see if there's anything I could buy with my allowance." She did have over two hundred dollars in allowance, her dad gave her a lot of money possibly his only good point.

"Ok honey, just be quick I found a recipe for dinner I want to try out," Sarah said bubbly. Jazmine waited till her mom parked the car and she got out, backpack on back, and walked around looking at the various stores. Some clothe stores, a few fortune telling businesses, and… she paused.

'_This looks interesting,'_ Jazmine thought as she looked at the sign, 'Janet's and Eliza's Special Antiques store!' she looked at the window. 'Special Offer 50% off anything $300 or over' she smiled and looked to her left where there was a palm reader, and to the right a family business selling basic items, _'See funny antiques, go to palm reader, or get a snack?'_ she closed her eyes thinking. _'Palm reader is probably a phony, I'm gonna eat when I get home so… see funny antiques and who knows might find something of artistic value.'_ And with that the puff haired girl walked in.

The antique shop was surprisingly bright when she walked in, yellow, red, blue, and cyan all mixed in with various splotches of other colors. There were several items some artistic, others gruesome and some just odd. Figurines, remotes, balls with wisps of smoke inside, metallic statues, glass figures, and even some weapons. She had to admit there was a bit of everything. "Ah a customer good, good… hey there!" She turned to the source to see a woman in her early 30's standing there smiling Jazmine blinked she had expected someone much older.

"Yo!" The woman said, "I'm Janet what can I do for you?" Jazmine blinked looking closely at what she could see. The woman again was in her early 30's with long blonde hair, dark African skin, a slim yet round face and a thin build as could be seen with her tank top shirt, no real bust to make note of, the biracial girl shrugged.

"Just looking around… you got anything really neat?" the puffy haired girl asked as she went to a figure as she walked to it, it glowed with white light. She blinked and the glow stopped. _'Trick of the light?'_ she wondered.

"Wellll seeing as you are a young lady coming into age how about a Full Figure Button?" Janet said.

"Full Figure Button?" asked the white/black youth, "What does it do?" Janet reached down and held up the item, it was like a detonator button with 4 buttons on the grip and one on top.

"The Full Figure Button allows you to change your figure by pressing this button on top. You use these," She pointed to the buttons on the grip, "to choose what you want to change then you press this, and it should say 'Breasts on!' when it does you will have your breasts grow by one complete cup. It also works on your butt, and hips don't except to get taller though that requires another button which I'm not willing to part with yet. Anyway when you want to shrink down use this pointer," She pointed to a dial pointer next to the button. "And move it this way," she moved it and suddenly the button shouted.

"_Off mode Engaged,"_ the caramel skinned girl's eyes widened.

"When you press the button it'll make everything smaller till it's back to normal and don't worry it doesn't make you smaller than you normally are." The older woman said, "It works guaranteed, in fact…" the clerk put the button on the counter, she reached down and pulled out a phone and pressed some buttons then she held it up. Jazmine looked and she gaped as she saw the same woman but with breasts as large pumpkins and a big butt while another woman laughed at her… with a button in her hand.

A very strong part of Jazmine wanted to say it was fake, but when she looked at the woody remains of a table poking her breasts and the chair visibly straining to keep her huge butt up. "I'll sell you this baby for 150," Janet said, it took a minute for that to go through Jazmine's ears, in which Janet poked her forehead, she shook her head and looked at Janet.

"Why so cheap?" She asked.

"Well that's easy; my husband has been terrorizing me with it as you can see in the picture." Janet said, again another minute passed as Jazmine processed that.

"Your husband is… another woman?" She asked.

"Yyyyeah? We're lesbians?" Jazmine blushed at that she knew what that word meant, "You got a problem with that duplex?" Janet challenged.

"D-Duplex?" Jazmine took a step back stung by the word, "No I just never heard a woman called a husband before." She said hurriedly.

"Uh huh, well we do I dunno if all other's do but we do anyway… again 150 take it or leave it!" Janet said, Jazmine sighed folding her arms over her chest thinking about it… then she looked down at her chest… it was tiny. She had always wondered what she would look like in the future or even now with a more fuller figure… she was so… tiny. She then jumped when she heard a horn honk.

She swung her back pack off reached her upper pocket, unzipped it and pulled out her wallet and pulled out 150 dollars in ten dollar bills. The cashier smiled, she knew rich kids when she saw them.

"Here you go 150 bucks," The lesbian grabbed it and counted each one making sure it was the full amount when she was sure she opened the register and put the money in the handed her the button.

"And there you go! Have fun!" Janet said, Jazmine smiled and grabbing it she put it in her backpack, "Oh one last thing the fourth button is the 'lock-on button' you aim the main button at someone and press it when you do it'll lock on and every button press will change the target. So first thing I'd suggest doing is locking onto you first then pressing it," the store clerk advised, Jazmine nodded and went out the door. It jingled and Janet smiled she raised her hands and stretched.

"_Butt On!" _Janet gave a squeak as she felt her butt suddenly swell up by a full five inches.

"Oh what the hell Eliza you had the spare button?" The now booty enhanced woman moaned, coming from behind was her husband Eliza who was giggling she stopped at the sentence.

"Spare? Janet I haven't made a spare don't intend to sell this puppy!" Eliza said walking around her tanned Hispanic self-looking at her 'wife.'

"You didn't then the… oh fuck!" the dark skinned woman shouted Eliza's smile was gone now.

"Did you sell someone the 'Men's Package Button?'" asked the Hispanic lesbian.

"I didn't know! I thought it was the 'Full Figure Button!' Been wanted to get rid of that stupid thing cause of all the shit you've done with it totally embarrassing!" And with that the two began arguing all the while Jazmine had the Men's Package Button in her bag, she was in for one hell of a surprise.

**-Dubois Residence, 3:00 PM-**

Jazmine hummed gently as she untied the bands that kept her massive amounts of hair in their mini-afro-pigtails. A cascade of hair fell, almost touching the floor fuzzy and curled. She shook her head just in case to take care of any unpleasant knots. When that was done she walked to the mirror in her room and looked at herself. She stood, long orangish curly hair down, and a pink near see through night gown showing off her thin immature body.

She frowned then she looked at the button in hand she aimed the large button at her and her finger found and pressed the fourth button _"Locked on!"_ the button said. She looked at it's square buttons then she turned the dial, _"On Mode engaged!"_ she stood there breathing deeply clearing her head… then she pressed it. _"Penis on!"_ She blinked.

"What-?" And then she felt her body jerk as some sprouted directly above her virgin cunt she felt a burning and a painful twisting of flesh making her shut her eyes and grit her teeth in pain something was shifting inside of her internally her body metamorphing on an outer and inner level, then it was over. She panted as something… throbbed down below just above her pussy.

She opened her eye's and when she did she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" just above her pussy was a black throbbing cock standing erect at 6 inches with small chicken egg sized balls hanging just below. She stopped screaming and stood there her hands running her face, hyper-ventilating, sweating, trembling and her brain a stew of emotions.

The door banged, "Jazmine? Jazmine sweety are you alright! Are you hurt?" The doorknob jingled rapidly Jazmine was still giving quick shuddering breathes still staring then she heard the door bang again. "Jazmine I'm coming in there stand away from the door!" Jazmine blinked then she looked around she couldn't let her mom see her like this. She couldn't… she looked around she had to think she had to hide she had to…

"M-Mom?" She shouted, then she went to the door and pressed her body against it. "Mom I'm fine! I… I… uh…" She looked around her mind a blur of thought '_There had to be something I could use something, anything!'_ she felt something push against the door almost pushing her off.

"I'm coming baby!" Sarah shouted Jazmine gulped and she unlocked the door and opened it poking her head out from the side.

Sara Dubois was stepping back her shoulders raised her body lowered to allow for maximum surface impact. Jazmine noted her mom was wearing new clothes she always did that when she came home. Different clothes than the ones she went to work in obviously wanting to change out of her sweaty clothes. Sarah blinked as she stared at her daughters head then she walked forward but she stopped when Jazmine shook her head rapidly. She paused and then she bent forward looking at Jazmine smiling.

"Honey are you ok?" She asked Jazmine gasped slightly then nodded ruefully, "W-What happened honey, dearest?" Sarah pressed.

"A uh… a…" She looked around and saw a spider's web at the corner of her door she shuddered almost recoiling as it hit her. "A-A spider! I f-f-found out th-there was a spider crawling up my b-body," She stammered her voice cracked and fearful.

"Oh…" Sarah said surprised but somewhat disappointed as well, _'I didn't expect that to come from her father.'_ She thought, "W-Well are you alright did it bite you?" Sarah asked, Jazmine shook her head rapidly her hair flailing about. "Ok… well um… Dinner will be ready in about 15-20 minutes. Oh and your father said he'll be home late so don't expect him back for dinner." Jazmine nodded. Sarah stayed there then she pursed her lips then pulled them in her mouth briefly then she nodded. "Ok." She said not sure what else to say then she stood up and walked away.

As she did Jazmine watched her mom walk away in particular she watched her mom's ass as it swayed. _'It's so… beautiful… I'd hit that…'_ she blinked and she gave a small gagging sound and she closed the door and flattened her back on it then she slid down the floor and ran a hand through her head sighing still shuddering then looking at her new attachment.

It stood quivering slightly almost bouncing slightly as it poked up, making a tent in her nightgown the head was shining slightly and a stain was spreading from where her new phallus head touched the gown. There was also a… smell too. Curiosity was building in her overpowering her disgust. _'What is it about boy's things? That's what it is… I… I need to get this thing off of me!'_ She looked around for the remote standing up she saw it next to the mirror. She walked toward it and bent down grabbing it, she inhaled and the smell of cock musk filled her nostrils and made her woozy.

She stood and shook her head but the smell was now in her brain. She raised her thumb to switch it to off mode but she hesitated as a thought occurred to her. She had a fully functioning penis, at least she thought it was, only one way to find out. She had a golden opportunity… research the functions of the male organ on a _personal_ level.

Her teeth grinded against each other as the thought went through her brain. _'Girls keep wondering why boy's like it so much… I could… find out myself… yeah… I could,'_ it was… too tempting to really pass up. "Haaa… haaa… ahhh… alright… let's see first." She said finally nodding and she set the button down and sat down faced the mirror and she spread her legs and raised her dressing gown.

She had a complete full view of everything. The first thing she noticed was that her virgin pussy was still where it was just hidden by her penis and testicles. As she looked her breathing intensified she never did this before. It felt wrong yet she wanted to do it, she held up a shaky hand and reached down_ 'Ok Jazmine Dubois… moment of truth don't lose your nerve_.' She mentally encouraged herself.

But as the biracial girls hand approached it's target it began to shake and soon it was trembling so bad she had to use her other one to steady it. _'Get a grip!' _she mentally scolded, her teeth bared, and she resumed her approach, 20 seconds passed and her finger was inches from the moist tip and she touched it and quickly retracted it like a cat that had attacked an unknown target. In that quick touch a variety of senses filled her mind pleasure, shock, and slight sensitivity. She gulped even as sweat fell from her chin onto her dress and neck.

She reached again and put her finger on the head and rubbed it slightly. She found her body jerking on it's own. The muscles tightening and relaxing the black meat stick throbbing harder as something welled up in her. Her eyes were rolling her mouth open as she gave loud grunts and groans that didn't sound right coming from her mouth something more fitting an animal in heat. Her other fingers were probing the length as she grunted, and growled. She bit her lip and her head flew back as her back arched her legs pushing her hips up as she gave a squeaking cry.

The head bulged and hot white sperm flew up and out splattering here and there her length pulsing as the juvenile spray petered out. She stayed in that position her face a dopey grin of orgasmic bliss then she hit the ground and she laid there panting. Her length was growing flaccid now shrinking down, down… till it became 2 inches long. She laid there as she felt something hot on her cheek.

She reached up and ran her fingers she found it and then pulled it up to look at. It was… _'There's so many words for this stuff,'_ and she mentally went through each one. _'Sperm, semen, cum, jizz, baby batter, load, jizm, and seed,'_ question was which one fit her vocabulary? A mental war initiated within her.

'_It's jizz! That what the black call it and that's what you are!'_ screamed an overly gangster based version of her.

'_Ugh what disgusting bluntness it's sperm, or semen honestly you couldn't find a word more… barbaric.'_ Said the high-class white half.

'_Whatchoo say whitey? It's jizz you stupid cracker jizz or jizm! Sperm sounds like something some white nerd would know.'_ Gangster Jazmine said.

'_You wouldn't know the proper terms for anything go back to the farms and plant your seeds for the cotton run along,'_ White Jazmine said.

'_Uh huh and how about I plant my seed in your pale pathetic ass!?'_ The rude mouth gangster snapped.

'_Ha do you even know what you're saying? You couldn't put any seed in me than you could in a farm land with instructions!'_ The arrogant whitey crowed.

'_Seed…'_ she thought on that word. It wasn't exactly vulgar but it wasn't exactly high class either… it was… somewhere in between and that suited her just fine. She looked at the stick substance in her fingers. "Seed," She said and she opened her mouth and put it in. She recoiled and made some noises but she pulled her fingers up and swallowed. "Ugh! Who the heck would want to drink that stuff?" She moaned and she coughed slightly. She then sat up and looked at mirror, her length was completely flaccid she scratched her head. "How do I get it back up?" She wondered. She sat there arms folded over her chest then she looked at the button and held it up. "Maybe if I press this again," she pressed the main button.

"_Penis on!"_ Jazmine gave a slight start as she felt blood rushing down to her groin and it stood up erect!

"Ok… so that's one way," She said she was about to set it down when a thought struck her. _'What would happen if I pressed this again while I was already erect?'_ the thought teased her then embedded into her brain deciding her next action. She pressed the button.

"_Penis on!"_ The fuzzy haired girl, felt a strange heating sensation that lasted no more than 5 seconds and she threw her head back as her dick became even harder… and larger! She gasped and looked down and she saw that her length had grown by one full inch! The mixed race youth looked at it then at the button.

A whim rose and she bit her lip and took the devils offer and began to push the button ignoring the rapid whine of the button. _"Penis on! Penis on! Pe-Pe-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-!"_ on and on she pressed her mind being assaulted with hundreds of senses and feelings as her dick surged from it's lowly 6 inches growing bigger and bigger length girth quickly emerging with each button.

'_More! God more! More, more, more, moremoremoremoremoremoremoreMORE!'_ a silent mantra as she mashed the button. Then there was the sudden painful sensation and the caramel skinned loli pushed her lips shut to muffle the painful groan. When she mastered it she opened her eyes and looked at her length only to blush. It was essentially a tree trunk attached to her groin, what she was surprised about was that her balls weren't either in pain nor was it seemingly anywhere.

After some looking she found them in front of her massive length on the floor. Her dick, a ebony pillar, was just as thick and it was hitting the ceiling and starting to bend painfully at the top. The huge was dark brown. She looked up and saw it was dry. She blinked confused remembering before how wet it had been.

It was then that she was painfully reminded that her dick was pushing against the ceiling when it throbbed. She looked at the button, then took the dial and moved it to off mode. _"Off mode Engaged!" _ she gulped and began pushing the button,_ "Penis Off!"_ the first inch lost sent shivers of delight down her spine and she knew she had to do this quickly. _"Penis Off! Peni-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-P-P-P-P-P," _her mind drifted back into that pleasurable state she felt her mouth open saliva starting to drop onto her chin her eyes rolled.

'_That is quite enough!'_ and she was smacked mentally by Whitey Jazmine. Jazmine's head jerked to the side then she shook it and pressed the button.

"_Penis Off!"_ it was then she felt it again and she looked and saw her Johnson. It was now 18 inches long, and while she knew that was huge when you compared it to most men it was, for now, the right size. She then looked at her balls still the tiny egg sized set she wondered how to change them. _'Remember if you want to change something else just press one of these and it should say 'Butt on!_'Jazmine looked and pressed the top most button. _"Penis off!"_ she shook her head and pressed the next one, _"Balls off!"_ she smiled.

'_Bingo!'_ and she switched the dial.

"_Balls on!"_ and she pressed the button, _"Balls on!"_ Jazmine felt a strange rushing sensation and she felt her balls begin to swell and firm up she looked but they didn't look much bigger apart from the skin now shining slightly. She pressed it again, she felt a filling sensation that sent her a-whirl with sensations.

'_Ohhhh yeah that is literally Ballin' pump those nuts up!'_ Black Jazmine urged.

Her thumb trembled, _'Stop being a chicken shit and- buuh!'_ Black Jazmine was treated to a dive kick from White Jazmine.

'_Will you just shut up you over impulsive harlot!' _ the Caucasian half snarled, _'You will push that button till they are the 7 inches in diameter is that perfectly clear?' _Jazmine gulped at her own bloodlust and murderous intent. She stiffened her grip and pressed the button.

20 presses of _"Balls on!_" later and Jazmine was staring at a pair of 7 inch in diameter nuts, dark skinned objects that were bloated. She set the remote down and she reached underneath them and hefted them. There was a bit of weight to them.

"Wow, didn't know sperm was heavy," She said amazed, it was then that the most electrifying and embarrassing thing happened. Her mother opened the door.

"Didn't you hear me young lady I sa- oh my." Jazmine's face turned white as she turned to her mother her eyes mere dots, her lips tight. "Jazmi- you hav- I… owhaa…" And Sarah Dubois fainted right on the spot.

The biracial girl was still stunned, _'What're you waiting for?_' Black Jazmine demanded, _'Stop window shopping and start bangin' you only get one chance at this and it's now!'_ Jazmine paled _'Gurl you know you want it I mean there's dat ass and-!_' the gangster half said.

There was a mighty 'thwack' as a baseball bat hit the back of the black half of Jazmine's DNA sending her sprawling to the ground. Standing there was an irate White Jazmine she spun the bat and shouldered it. _'Wake up you gotta get moving you have to get rid of that phallus and get the stains cleaned up!'_

"…" was Jazmine's reply.

'_What're you waiting for an invitation to the ball? Get your fucking ass moving!' _Jazmine was brought out of her shock and she knew she had to move quickly. She grabbed the button and switched it to off. She rapidly pressed the button till she was completely devoid of her package, she then grabbed a towel found ever cum stain and rubbed it off if she could. Then she ran to the closet and changed her clothes putting on jammies. She grabbed the button and threw it on her bed. She then looked at her mom who was moaning gently then she looked around making sure nothing was out of place then she went to her mom and shook her.

"Mom, mom wake up!" Jazmine called.

"Mmmh…" Sarah stirred, Jazmine kept shaking till her mother awoke. Sarah sat up blinked then looked around. "Jazmine what… I saw you with… a penis and…" She blinked again and shook her head and she looked at her daughter. She squinted then began touching her biracial daughter who blushed and pushed her hand away.

"M-Mom that's embarrassing," She said partially true, despite not having a penis anymore for some reason Jazmine felt like she still had it, and that it was now standing up erect the head pulsing.

Sarah put a hand to her head rubbing it, _'I could've sworn she had one… yet…'_ she stood up, and she swayed slightly as the blood rushed from her body, _'Oh I must've imagined it which is weird cause that's what Tom does,'_ Sarah ever conflicted about her husband shook her head and began walking downstairs. "Come on dinner's ready," Sarah said pausing at the first step to look at her daughter. Jazmine nodded and followed her mom though she did so slowly the sensation of her invisible erect cock haunting her steps.

Jazmine ate silently though she shifted every few seconds. The invisible cock had subsided yet sitting down was… odd as she had to adjust herself each time she did. What Jazmine didn't realize was that while she didn't have a penis anymore the sensations of it still haunted her. So no matter what she did she would still be haunted by the ghost of the penis and balls she had. Jazmine was suffering from the Phantom Limb Syndrome though perhaps Phantom Cock Syndrome would be apt for her.

She tried to avoid looking at her mom, she didn't want to aggravate her phantom phallus. Her mind was already bombarded with the images of her mom's butt and her unconscious body. She was surprised that her ectoplasmic prick wasn't already erect. _'It probably want's some fresh pictures,'_ she mentally guessed and she would do her best to not give it any.

"Jazmine sweety, you've been so quiet… did something happen today?" Sarah asked.

"No…" She muttered.

"Jazmine…" The half-race girl shook her head.

"Nothing happened ok!" She almost shouted annoyed by her mother's probing.

"Jazmine look at me," Jazmine gulped and she did her mother was leaning in, her shirt was unbuttoned by the top three buttons and Jazmine got a good view of her mom's boobs, her eyes focused on them and she even saw a nipple.

'_Shit,'_ the ghostly dong was rising now.

"What _happened_ today?" Sarah demanded.

"N-Nothing! Just a normal day that's all!" Jazmine said hurriedly looking away. But it was too late it was rising bigger and bigger. Her ethereal testicles were starting to produce cum swelling as they did.

"What is wrong with you young lady?" Sarah was standing up, jerking the table in the process. The liter of Soda on the table jerked violently and it fell the loose top falling and soda spilling onto the table and Sarah. "OH drat!" She said as soda began to soak into her shirt. She reacted quickly first setting the bottle upright then grabbing her shirt, pulling it off and throwing it aside. Jazmine's face turned bright red as her mom's nude top walked to her, the breasts jiggling and wobbling.

Jazmine gulped and looked away. "What's wrong?" Her mother probed as she lowered herself till she was eye level with Jazmine.

"I-I… I'm not hungry," Jazmine said Sarah just raised an eyebrow. "Can I go to my room please?" she asked her Caucasian mother, who shook her head exasperated by the answer.

"Haaa we need to talk about this," Sarah said and she stood up nodding allowing her daughter to leave. Jazmine got up and ran up the stairs to her room slamming the door shut. Sarah stood there then she went and began to pack up the dinner for future meals.

Jazmine stood at her bed, her pants pulled down, her shirt discarded, and her eyes on the button; she wanted to get her cock out and spray her jizz all over the place but she had to wait. She had to wait for her mother to go to bed before she did anything. She looked at the button, the urge to just grab it and pump the button for all it's worth danced around in her head. She crossed her legs and bit her lip her hands twitching slightly. _'OH come on just grab it and push it! Then you can whack if off and we can go to sleep!'_ Came White Jazmine's voice.

'_Psh you fucking stoopid or something?'_ Black Jazmine was on the scene her arms folded over her chest, the various bling on her body rattling loudly. _'We got an appetite now just jerking off once ain't gonna cut it anymore we got a lot of baby jizz and we're gonna shoot it ALL out!'_ the African American half shouted she then got into a 'gangster' her hands held in front her pointer and pinky finger pointed out. _'Shit if we got some we could fuck some bitches and we'd have enough for all of them! Screw a sperm bank just come and screw us!'_ Ghetto Jazmine crowed.

'_Ugh does your deplorability know no bounds?'_ Caucasian Jazmine hissed.

''_Hi I'm whitey Jazmine, I'm a proper little bitch who thinks that I'm better cause I'm white,' give it a rest you frigid ho, stop thinking with your brain and more with your body! We need to fuck some pussy! You ain't gonna deny dat? C'mon let's get to some pussy pounding!' said her black half._

'_You utter-!'_ but it was all cut short as Sarah walked in.

"Jazmine I… what're you doing?" Sarah asked her daughter as she saw Jazmine in her near nude state. Jazmine turned and looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhhh I was… uh…" Jazmine tried thinking an answer.

'_Getting ready to bone some chicks!'_ Black Jazmine supplied.

'_Going to bed, going to bed!'_ White Jazmine pushed.

"Getting ready to go to bed," Jazmine blurted.

"Oh well before you do, let's talk." Sarah said, she then noticed the button. "Oh were you talking to yourself?" She said slyly raising an eyebrow. Jazmine looked at her mom then followed her gaze to the button and hurriedly hid it behind her back. "Hmm alright come on sit down," Sarah said and she went to the bed and sat down. Jazmine looked at her unsure of what to do then followed suit. Her mom sighed and she looked at her daughter with a encouraging look.

"You know Jazmine you're not getting any younger nor am I for that matter but I want you to grow up the right way." Jazmine nodded, she did too. "And by the wrong way I mean like your father." Jazmine winced at that slightly. While her dad wasn't exactly a bad person or father, he was just a bit spineless, whiney and unable to make his point valid. "I liked that you stood against me actually during dinner but I'm concerned as to your reason. Why were you so upset?" Jazmine fiddled with the button turning it around and around. "Hmm maybe we should record why." Sarah said and quick as lightning she snatched the button. Jazmine blinked not realizing it had been taken for a few seconds then she turned to her mom and reached for it.

"G-Give it back!" She cried dread welling in her as she knew what would happen next. Sarah held it up out of her daughter's reach.

"Annnnd we press this one!" She pushed the main button.

"_Penis On!"_ And Jazmine gave a loud squeak as her crotch morphed, as her dick and balls grew again. Jazmine panted as her dick throbbed bigger than it was before a sizable 8 inches hard with her balls the size of chicken eggs! Sarah stared her eyes widening as she took in what she saw.

'_'It's over we're about to be disowned watch!' _White Jazmine moaned_._

_'I bet you anything she's gonna wanna fuck us,' _Black Jazmine said smugly.

_'Excuse me? She's not like you black 'sistahs' who drop to their knees for a cock!' _the White supremist said haughtily.

_'Oh yeah? How about a bet then? If mom sucks our dick then you gotta suck mine for the entire thing!' _Black Jazmine put a hand to her crotch where a large bump had suddenly appeared. White Jazmine blanched.

_'How did... v-very well if she disowns us you have to never come back... ever! deal?'_ she held out a hand.

_'Deal' _Black Jazmine walked forward pulled down her pants and put it in the White half's hand._ 'Now get to work.' _the moment she said that Sarah put her own hand on Jazmine's length.

"You have quite an amazing thing, don't you my 'little girl' very amazing." Sarah purred and she began to pump the length slowly, Jazmine moaned lightly. _'This is incredible it feels real, she moans as if she feels it and it's pretty big to boot… it's because of this thing?'_ Sarah glanced at the button. _'Oh this is so horrible that I'm doing this to my daughter… and yet…'_ She turned her gaze back to her daughter _'I can't stop! No I can… I just… don't want to! This cute tiny little dick… I want it… I want to…_' Sarah's head lowered her mouth opening and she engulfed Sarah's length dropping the button onto the bed as she did.

Jazmine gasped and cried as her mother continued to violate her sexually. _'This is amazing!'_ she thought.

'_Ha told ya! Who da one always right?'_ Black Jazmine said as she put her hand on White Jazmine's head and forced it down her foot long length. White Jazmine could only gag and glare at her with tearful eyes as she was humiliated.

'_Her mouth is so hot… and wet I… I wanna shoot it! I wanna shoot my seed into her mouth!'_ Jazmine's body tightened even as it bucked and her mom steadily sucked on her tongue teasing her daughter's cock with practiced ease. She felt it begin to bulge and she realized her daughter was orgasming! She pulled her head up and grabbed her dick with a powerful hand. Jazmine's world turned white as her seed was blocked by her mother's hand grip.

'_Ohhh not cool!'_ Ebony Jazmine groaned as her own dick bulged yet didn't shoot.

Jazmine whimpered weakly and her hands were digging so hard into the bedsheets that it was ripping slightly.

"Uh uh you're not gonna shoot just yet. I need to ride you a bit first." Sarah said and when she felt her dual racial daughter's dick recede, she released it. The unreleased sperm went back into the young futa's balls increasing it's current amount of jizz but not by much. Jazmine panted as her mom pulled off her clothes smile on her face her tongue sliding out to lick her lips.

Her clothes discarded Sarah pushed her daughter onto her bed and straddled her she lowered her head making sure that her pussy was positioned just right. When she was sure she lowered herself till the head sank in completely then she looked at her daughter. "Congratulations sweetie you just popped your cherry!" And she came all the way down Jazmine grunting as her mom slammed her weight down.

Once again Jazmine's mind was blown as she felt hot, warm and wet walls grabbing her cock. Her mom sat there absorbing the feel of a her daughter's hot thick throbbing inside of her. _'I want more! I want to feel more!'_ the girl moaned in her mind.

"Alright let's start," Her mother purred, and she leaned in and raised her hips. Jazmine gasped as she felt the warmth move and she was tempted to thrust but then her mom lowered it almost violently their bodies slapping against each other.

'_Ow!'_ the impact was kinda painful considering how hard they slapped against each other. But she couldn't complain as her mom began to raise and lower her hips no longer slapping against each other. Like the blowjob what was happening wasn't a sensation that she was ready for her dick was sending a billion different messages to her brain all with the same conclusion. _'This is the best fucking thing to ever happen to me!'_ she could feel her cock throb ready to cum then her mom stopped thrusting and she smiled at her daughter her head close to Jazmine's own.

"Oh don't be so inconsiderate! I wanna cum too!" She purred. Jazmine couldn't take this anymore, she glanced around to find something and she saw the button just out of reach. But that wasn't a problem she pulled on the sheets and she heard a rip. The ripped sheet was just from the corner of the bed. The button had jerked till it was in her reach. She grabbed it but her mom's hand reached down stopping the other hand. "What are you doing?" She asked suspicious.

"I'm gonna cum and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jazmine hissed.

'_Hell yeah! PUSH. DAT. BUTTON!' _ Black Jazmine said each shout she gave powerful thrusts into White Jazmine's butt making the Caucasian half moan through her gag. Jazmine pushed the button!

"_Penis On!" _The first powerful two inches sunk into Sarah's pussy while a half inch was added to girth. Jamzine panted then she began to mash. _"Penis-Pen-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Penis!" _Sarah felt the cock swell inside of her each time becoming longer, thicker and hotter!

"J-Jazmine what are you-oh my god!" She felt the hot prick press up into her womb and push it into her stomach! "Jazmine, sweetie I-" but she couldn't speak as bile rushed up her throat and she clapped a hand over her mouth. The acidic bile flooded her mouth but she calmly stopped then swallowed it -groaning as she did. In that interval Jazmine's length had stop growing now a sizable 26 inches long and 5 and a half inches thick.

Sarah shuddered and she reared back to keep the length as straight as possible inside of her. _'Oh fuck… oh fucking- holy hell fuck! I-I-I've never had so much cock inside of me! She's… so fucking huge!'_ She was blown out of her wits never in her entire life would she had thought she'd fine a dick so large, and to top it off it belonged to her daughter!

"You wanted to cum huh? Well you can… after I fill you up with my own!" Jazmine said.

"_Balls on!"_ Sarah paled even further.

'_Oh fu-'_ Jazmine thrusted up her dick pushing her womb again even as her thumb began to press the button.

"_Balls on, balls on, ballsballsballsballsballsballsballsballsballs-!" _Jazmine felt her nuts swelling, becoming bloated with thick, rich and fertile cum not that Jazmine knew the last bit. The sac skin was quickly pulled taut as her balls stretched them making them shine in the light of the bulb on the ceiling. Bigger and bigger forcing her legs open somewhat as they grew to the size of ostrich eggs!

"I'm gonna pump you full of my seed 'mom' and you'll take it like the good little bitch that you are!" Jazmine howled lowering her hips her cock sliding out.

"Jazmine don't use such cru-ah!" Sarah was cut off as her daughter thrusted in powerfully the massive length pushing inside of her.

"Shut up ho! We fuck when I say! So you shut up and take it!" Jazmine snarled putting her length out only to slam it back in. Sarah gurgled weakly then she felt her daughter's hand on her back pushing her down and forward. Too weak to resist she hit the bed face first as her daughter stood up her legs bent, her hands pressing onto her mother's bottom and squeezing with a vicious sense of control.

"I'm. gonna. Fuck. You. good!" Jazmine said thrusting with each syllable. "And. You'll. Fucking. Like it!" also thrusting with each syllable. Sarah couldn't believe it, she wanted to scream for help, turn around and slap her daughter, fight back, anything at all! But… she felt like a missing piece of her life was suddenly revealed and slotted in.

Jazmine kept thrusting "OH yeah you fucking like that don't you ho!" She growled.

"Y-yes oh-oh-oh g-o-d yes! I love it!" Sarah said her words distorted with every thrust her daughter gave her. She couldn't deny it, she wanted this dick… she wanted this dick _only_ she didn't care it was attached to her daughter she wanted it.

"Look at you, you a bitch in heat! I know dad's a useless nigga prick but what can you do? I bet you only loved him for downstairs right?" She reached forward and grabbed her mom's arms and pulled them. "Ain't that right whore?" She growled. Sarah only give a loud keening groan. "Damn bitch what cat got ya' tongue? Just what I'd expect from a white ho!" She raised a hand and slapped her mom's white ass.

The Caucasian woman squealed, as her daughter released her arms and began slapping her ass with fevered joy. "I'm gonna smack yo' ass till you got a big, fat, cherry ghetto booty!" the smacks reverberated and with each one Sarah moaned and shuddered her pussy tightening around her length. She then gave a scream as her pussy contracted and then pussy juice spayed onto Jazmine's dick.

Jazmine's dick was throbbing as it had been for a while now. She slammed her hands into her mom's ass grabbing the ass flesh and pulling it this way and that. "Mmmm yes… you are fucking incredible… though you came before I did!" she dug her nails in and pulled the ass hard. "But now it's my turn… and boy am I ready to pump you full!" Jazmine pulled her dick back and then thrusted in hard her dick slamming into her mother's womb. "Take it bitch!" She howled and her dick swelled her balls tightened. A flood of hot jizz poured in invading the womb and ovaries. Sarah felt the jizz flooding her, bloating her womb and spilling into her ovaries.

Jazmine watched with gleeful supremacy as her mother's belly began to lift her up as it swoll ever larger. Jazmine lazily thrusting into her white mother cum spilling out with each thrust, "Mmm hmm, means your mine bitch! Think of me like a pimp… heh now that would be a nice job Jazmine, first female with a dick pimp!" She put a hand to her chin. Then she felt her dick shrink down as it finished unloading then she pulled out her shrinking but still sizable length. She then looked for the button and she found it grabbing it.

She looked at the third button. She pressed it, _"Muscle Mode on!"_ she smiled at that, and began to press.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Tom Dubois sighed as he opened the door, "Honey? I'm home," He said, he closed the door kicked off his shoes and turned to hang up his coat when he saw it. Sarah Dubois was bouncing up and down as a muscular… midget held her up, large muscular arms working as the biggest throbbing dick slid in and out while the huge ostrich sized balls swung back and forth seeming to pulse visibly. "S-Sarah what's going on?" he stepped forward as Sarah turned to him, her mouth open her tongue out, her hair flying about sticky with cum.

"Oh Tom… the 'man' uhmmm… of the house ooooooh… has arrived!" She said mocking and moaning. "You mmm, always have been a disappointment! As a, oh fuck, as a husband!" The person gave a powerful thrust "oh yeah… But no more! I'm done with you! I now get someone who is 50 Times the man you will ever be!" She gave a loud hissing grunt as the dick fully pulled out, a dark brown length that pulsed the head enormous and throbbing with small veins. Then it inserted back in.

'_This can't be happening… my wife…'_ he gulped. _'My wife is having sex with a total stranger… whose a freak! I- I'_ his lips moved. "I'm calling the cops!" Tom blurted out and reached for his cell phone.

"And that's why mom left you, nigga!" Tom froze then he saw the legs move turning and Sarah shifted to the side and his jaw dropped as he saw… Jazmine now with muscles that could put most men on their toes standing there smiling her hair done up into a massive ponytail that hung down to her knees. "You can't do shit without help! Something happens and you go screaming and crying like a pussy, like a _bitch_! Do you know how embarrassing you are? Sheeeit, you don't know shit and you ain't got the balls to do jack shit you worse than a cracker, you're a fucking embarrassment!" Tom was speechless.

'_Wh-What happened to my little girl?'_ tears were starting to fall down his eyes. "Jazmine… what happened to you?" He said his voice cracking.

"What happened? What happened? Stupid motherfucker this is what happened. I. CLAIMED. THIS. HOUSE!" She shouted and with each shout she thrusted into Sarah who squealed again. "Mom is my ho now and you bet your ass I'll be banging her every damn day! So grab your shit and get the fuck out of here… comprende gringo? Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Th-This is absurd you can't just throw me out of _my_ house! It's _my_ house!" he shouted.

"Well from the way things are looking it's mine now! But you know what I had a better idea, I'll let you stay! You can have my old room, I get your room along with mom, you can still work whatever dumbass job you have and pay for everything. You can even talk to my ho… but I can fuck wherever I want, whenever I want, and however I want… deal?" Jazmine said her lips curling a predators snarl on her face. Tom stood there a million thoughts rushing through his head.

'_This is stupid! We gotta sort this out! Set her straight!'_ he stood up taller. "Now listen here young lady I won't tolerate this behavior you put your mother down at once!" He shouted.

"Ugh you are really fucking annoying you know that?" Jazmine hissed then she pushed her mom off and set her onto the couch then she turned to her father. Who then noticed that Jazmine's body was ripped. She popped her knuckles. "let's do this the hard way then!" She said and she advanced. Fear and cowardice quickly took Tom.

"A-Alright, alright deal!" He shouted. Jazmine smiled,

"I knew it, now you go out and get me some orange juice and some red bull I'm gonna need it for tonight!" She said. Tom gulped then nodded and he slid his shoes on looked at his 'daughter' and 'wife' miserably then opened the door. "One last thing, if you tell anybody about this you better prepare your asshole!" Jazmine hissed. Tom gulped and left the house slamming the door. "Now where were we?" Jazmine said and she grabbed her mother again.

"Ah yeah," And she lifted her mom up pulling her up spreading them and showing her bald white pussy, and she brought her mom down. "God damn it's good fucking you like this!" Jazmine snarled every thrust sending her balls up nearly smacking her mom's pussy.

"Oh fuck yes Jazmine! Mmmm you are the fucking man of the house!" She groaned.

"Yes I am! Whose your man?"

"You are!"

"Whose your man?!"

"You are!"

"Fuckin' Recognize!" Jazmine said, "Take my jizm bitch!" And Jazmine slammed it in hard her cock bulging as hot baby seed flooded Sarah's womb. Cum went in and some splurted out from the small gaps in her mom's pussy spilling onto the floor and Jazmine's feet. "Ohh fuck yeah that's good…" Jazmine said in a low tone. "Now then let's get ready for round 8…" Jazmine said and she went to the kitchen.

**-Later-**

Jazmine laid on her back, her cock shrunken down to 8 inches again, and her balls chicken egg sized again but she kept her muscles. Her mother laid beside her crooning and giggling rubbing her swollen belly. She raised on hand which was holding the button. She looked at it then smiled, "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this!" She said. "You better get ready Cindy cause I'm gonna turn your world upside down you gangsta bitch wannabe!"

**-Cindy's Room-**

Cindy shuddered in her bed and she drew her blankets closer unaware of the dark intent aimed at her.


End file.
